Hierarchical lists allow data to be classified and displayed to a user in a hierarchical fashion. Generally, hierarchical lists classify data into types and subtypes in a tree-like fashion. Each type of data may have one or more subtypes listed below it. Similarly, each subtype may include one or more subtypes, recursively. Hierarchical lists are ideal for representing data that is naturally hierarchical. One such type of data is location data. For example, location data may be structured by continent followed by country and followed by city. Other location levels may also be introduced. For instance, neighborhoods may be listed under a City heading. Once the list is created, however, it is difficult to use these hierarchical lists in a multi-language environment.